Bovine aorta amine oxidase and aorta amine oxidase have been isolated in a pure state. The physicochemical properties of these enzymes will be determined. The substrate and inhibitor specificities of these enzymes will be determined. Detailed kinetic studies will be performed with suitable substrates and inhibitors. Immuno-chemical investigations of the various enzymes will be performed.